Last Night
by bunch1
Summary: AC5: The night before the assault Cruik Fortress the three wings of sand island gather for a talk.


An: I do not own Ace Combat 5

General John Smith sat at his desk long into the night. Staring blankly at the folder that sat on his desk taunting him. Letting out a sigh, his brain was running overtime trying to figure out what to do. He may be a general but he doubted if the high command would listen to a 23 year old.

The sound of knocking drew his attention from that cursed manila folder to the door to his small office. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal his entire squadron, Edge and Archer entered with an air of nervousness. Kei "Edge" Nagase's approached his desk with caution, while Hans "Archer" Grim stood just inside the door. "You wanted to see us Blaze?" Edge's calm voice washed over the tired man behind the desk. "We haven't seen you since we got back from November City. Is every thing alright?"

Blaze looked at the young women standing before him and let a small smile come across his features. "Why would you think any thing is wrong Edge? After all, what's one more death in this squadron?" The sound a mirthless laugh soon filled the dark office. Edge and Archer just looked on in confusion trying to understand what was going on.

"I'll tell you why I called you here." Blaze looked back down at his desk and lifted up the folder laying there. Handing it to Edge he began again with a casual tone. "Where going to die tomorrow, I just thought you might want to know. You know, get your affairs in order and such."

Standing by the door Archer's eyes went wide at this statement. "Wha what are you talking about sir?"

"Its simple Archer, were going on a suicide mission in the morning." Looking at the confused pilot by the door he decide to elaborate while Edge read the mission profile. "We have been ordered to attack the impregnable Cruik fortress tomorrow." There it was, that look of recognition now smeared across Archer's face. He couldn't help but laugh a little at the look of terror on the young man's face.

Edge set the folder down on the desk's smooth surface again. Her face set in a grim determination she looked at her commander. "We can do it Blaze. We've done the imposable before."

Shaking his head at his wingmen he smiled again as he began, "No we cant Edge. Just two days ago an entire division supported by 3 squadrons and at least a dozen helicopter gunships failed to take that fortress. Tomorrow they are sending in 2 regiments and 3 planes. Do you really think that we can take that fortress and come back alive Nagase? Do you?"

The room was filled with silence as the three pilots looked from one to another. Then Archer, the shyest one in the room, spoke in a quite voice that they could barley hear. "Why would they order such a mission sir?" Confusion etched across his face.

"Isn't it obvious Archer? They want us to be martyrs. To die a glorious death for the Osean Federation. We'll be heroes Archer, be proud." Leaning back in his chair Blaze continued his mocking praise. "The Four Wings of Sand Island died today in defense of there country. Don't let there deaths be in vain. That's what they will say you know."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We fly the mission Edge, that's what we do. Were soldiers, and we follow are orders despite what we think of those in command. That's what we've done until now and I don't think this is the time to change that. After all, if we didn't refuse to fly with four planes, we can't with three either." Another small laugh escaped his lips, "Did you know that were the only squadron that has never been rotated off the front. Even through more than 92% of the pilots who have flown with Wardog have been shot down?"

Edge tried to say something but a wave of his hand silenced her. Reaching down he opened the bottom right drawer of his desk and reached in. Smiling he brought up a bottle of whiskey and set it on the desk. Smiling at his wingmen he then pulled out 3 glasses. "This is a present left by Bartlett. I would hate to waste this. Sit down and we'll toast our lives tonight."

"But sir, shouldn't we" Archer was cut off with another wave of Blaze's hand.

"Sit down chief, that's in order. Same to you Nagase." A little reluctantly, they made there way to the 2 chairs in front of the desk. Blaze was already pouring the glasses. Blaze lifted his glass and the others followed. "A toast, to the men and women we have flown with in this war, tomorrow we fly with them in heaven." With that he poured back his drink in a swift motion. The others following suite.

Setting his glass back down Blaze rose from his seat and began heading towards the door without another word. Looking at each other for a moment Edge couldn't help but ask in a confused voice. "Were are you going Blaze?"

Blaze turned around and smiled at her. "This is my last night on Earth Edge. You honestly expect me to spend it alone?" Blaze stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. With a final shake of his head he was gone from there sight. Looking at each other Edge rose and left on her own. Leaving Archer alone in the office. With the conversation running through his mind he got up and turned to go. But before he got two steps he stopped, turned around and reached for the bottle still sitting on the desk. With the whisky in hand he left the office and closed the door.


End file.
